


D'une pierre, deux coups

by Ahelya



Series: En quelques mots [4]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, Gen, S01E04
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Ce n'était sans pas très honnête de l'obliger à venir mais elle devait savoir.





	

Ce n'était sans pas très honnête de l'obliger à venir mais elle devait savoir. Il se conduisait parfois si étrangement. Surpris et effrayé alors qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Agacé, voir énervé, alors qu'il n'y avait rien devant lui. C'était tellement étrange, surtout parce qu'il était si calme autrement. Mais elle avait entendu les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui. Les gens disaient qu'il pouvait voir des esprits, des fantômes…

Avec le test de courage, elle pourrait savoir si ces gens disaient la vérité.

Et si c'était vrai. Il pourrait sans doute l'aider. Il y avait quelqu'un qu'elle devait remercier.


End file.
